Resist (Morrowind)
Resist is a Restoration magicka effect in that increases the target's resistance to damage from various negative effects. In Morrowind, this effect is available in the form of abilities, spells, potions and enchantments. The Resist effect has the usual Range (Self, Other, etc.), and the usual Duration, but the operation of the Magnitude varies. In the case of resistance to elemental damage, the magnitude is a percentage of the damage that is prevented. In the case of Disease and other such effects, which are either on or off, then as with Reflect and some other spells, the magnitude is an alteration to the percentage chance that the player will be affected at all. Resist Magicka allows the player to be protected against any type of magical effects, including Blind; when it is protecting against elemental damage, it works the way the elemental resists work, and when it is preventing on/off effects, it works as a modification of probability. When an item is Enchanted with a continuous Resist effect, but the Magnitude is variable, the probability is determined when the item is equipped. It will remain at that value for as long as the item is equipped. So if an item has a Resist Magicka Magnitude of 1–100, it might provide 67% when equipped, or 33%, or 1%, or 100%. Thus a player can substitute additional time taken to re-equip an item, for the cost (and time to acquire money) of a magnitude that would normally require multiple enchantments. Variations * Resist Blight Disease – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to the blight disease. The magnitude is an alteration to the percentage chance that the player will be affected. * Resist Common Disease – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to the common disease. The magnitude is an alteration to the percentage chance that the player will be affected. * Resist Corprus Disease – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to the corprus disease. The magnitude is an alteration to the percentage chance that the player will be affected. * Resist Fire – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to damage from the elemental fire. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Frost – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to damage from the elemental frost. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Magicka – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to damage from the Magicka-based attacks. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect, or an alteration to the percentage chance that the player will be affected, depending on the effect. * Resist Normal Weapons – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to damage from the normal weapons. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Paralysis – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to paralysis. The magnitude is an alteration to the percentage chance that the player will be affected. * Resist Poison – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to damage from the poison. Poison works like an elemental type in Morrowind, not an on/off status, so the magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. * Resist Shock – Temporarily increases the target's resistance to damage from the elemental shock. The magnitude is percentage reduction in damage caused by the effect. Appearances * * * Category:Morrowind: Effects